


Amor Vincit Omnia - Love Conquers All Things

by Joshatron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Angst, Confessions, Crying, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, so much gay here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshatron/pseuds/Joshatron
Summary: A compilation of Noctis and Prompto's many first kisses from never-to-be-spoken-of-again to make-out sessions to comforting. Strap yourselves in for a wild and emotional ride. You might even need some tissues for this.





	Amor Vincit Omnia - Love Conquers All Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Promptis week. I seriously procrastinated on this. Save me.

The first time Noctis and Prompto kissed was an accident.

They had been sat on the couch in Noctis’ apartment watching a movie when both of them turned to each other to say something. It was as if their bodies had gone into shock when their lips gently brushed against each other. Many moments passed before they finally broke away, avoiding eye contact for a minimum of thirty minutes.

They agreed never to speak of it again.

 

* * *

 

The first time they kissed on purpose they were under the stars.

It was the last day of school before summer vacation and, of course, the two inseparable friends had to celebrate with a sleepover. Standing out on the balcony, Noctis felt the breeze blow gently through his hair. Both boys turned to each other and went to speak, interrupting the other. Nervously, they both offered for the other to go first and they laughed at themselves.

Once the laughter died down, Noctis took a nervous breath and revealed he had something he’d been wanting to tell Prompto for a long time. Prompto responded with the same thing. They agreed they would say their things on the count of three and pinky swore not to chicken out.

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

Double confessions of “I like you” spilled from both boys’ mouths and they stood there in silence, staring at each other oddly before moving to confirm if they meant as friends or more than that. With the knowledge that both of them liked each other as more than friends, Prompto leaned in first. As Noctis closed the distance between their lips, a feeling of uncertainty washed over them both.

Noctis was the first to pull away. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few brief moments before closing the distance, moving away from the ledge to hold onto each other. Fingers tangled into hair and clothes, knots, creases and marks left in their wake.

It was safe to say that summer would be their favourite.

 

* * *

 

The first time they kissed while on the road, they were alone in the tent.

Ignis and Gladio left to complete an errand, leaving both boys plenty of time to explore each other alone. Clothes remaining on, of course. They agreed they weren’t ready for that step quite yet and to wait until they both were comfortable.

Lips met passionately over and over in a private display of bliss as hands roamed curiously around bodies, over and under clothes. Pale fingers splayed across a mildly freckled chest and moved out, sensually massaging the skin they glided across. A hand lay atop a cheek, gently caressing the small mole by kiss bruised lips of which soft moans escaped. Their world tilted as they lay to the ground, Noctis’ hips straddled by Prompto.

Their session would have to end soon with the distant arriving footsteps of the older guardians. But until that happened they would continue, even as their bodies ached.

 

* * *

 

 

The first time they kissed after Prompto fell off the train was a rollercoaster.

After their talk, Noctis stood up and wander over to Prompto hesitantly. A squeezing hug was shared between them. A small peck followed soon after. That small peck soon escalated to many sensual kisses, and the supple pressure pushing the freckled boy onto the bed, and the gentle pressing of lips against countless wounds and bruises.

Noctis was angry, but so relieved that Prompto was now safe. Prompto was just glad to be back with his best friend and accepted. But of course he would be accepted, right? With all their shared kisses and intimate moments together, how could he think any different.

The lips pressing against his spoke of desperation, exhaustion and _love_. They were honest and bare. And he reciprocated.

 

* * *

 

The first time they kissed since Noctis disappeared, tears were shed.

It was their last night together. After losing ten whole years, they were going to make it count. Things… weren’t supposed to happen this way. It was unfair. Unlike the tent, Ignis and Gladio willingly left them, giving them as much time as they needed to make up for lost intimacy.

No land was left uncovered. Silent agreements were made and clothes were slowly shed save for underwear. Plentiful kisses erupted from each other’s mouths, kissing as much of each other’s bodies as they could. Salty liquid mingled in with their kisses, making them ever much more bitter. Both men held onto each other under the covers, soft sobs escaping their mouths amongst small displays of affection.

Small pained words were uttered between the two.

You’re beautiful

Please don’t go

You’re amazing

Don’t leave me

I love you

Don’t do anything stupid

They fell asleep where they lay; wrapped up in each other, soaked with tears.

 

* * *

 

The first time they kissed since Noctis ascended, Prompto wailed.

It wasn’t fair.

It wasn’t _fair_.

Those stupid gods and their stupid, lazy asses. They took away Prompto’s favourite thing in his life; the best thing that ever happened to him. Without Noctis, Prompto wouldn’t be who he was as he ascended to stairs to the throne. An unsure hand cupped the bearded cheek of his lover.

_Cold_ _._

Trembling lips reached closer towards still ones as the man bent over, tilting his king’s head up gently. Their lips met in their most bitter of kisses. It was almost like the very first time they kissed; like neither of them knew what to do. Except this time, Noctis didn’t get to share in the experience.

Prompto barely pulled away, trying to stifle a body wracking sob. His thumb trailed across Noctis’ cold lips, gently dragging the skin with it. Lips met briefly once again and Prompto murmured against his lips.

“I love you…

…so, so much.”

 

* * *

 

The first time they kissed when the light returned, Prompto didn’t know how to feel.

Seeing that figure again… walking… talking… _smiling_. He was an absolute prick. Prompto found himself running up to the man, disbelief written on his face. Arms were extended towards him, he raised his hand-

And slapped.

The once pale cheek now glowed a bright red. The king held a hand to his cheek, eyes wide in surprise. Prompto couldn’t help but yell at him. For making him worried, for going and dying, for leaving him. Though as it turned out, the Hexathon seemed to take pity on Noctis for his suffering and granted him his life back.

Though Prompto was still unamused, he unabashedly grabbed at Noctis’ collar and pulled him in fast. Their lips met in a forceful and ungraceful kiss. After breaking apart, Noctis’ hand reached up and tucked the hair draping down his lover’s face behind his ear. Leaning in for another kiss, they were considerably more graceful.

But his suffering wasn’t the only thing the Six brought him back for. Noctis had plans. Breaking apart yet again, Noctis pulled a small box out from his pocket. Hands flew up to Prompto’s face in shock as he took in the sight before him. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Noctis called his name from where he knelt on the ground.

_“Will you marry me?”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!  
> Please leave a comment if you can.
> 
> Bug me on tumblr and such.


End file.
